I'll Follow You Into the Dark
by citruschan
Summary: three short romantic drabbles. GrimmjoexOrihime. RenjixRukia. ByakuyaxHisana. Rated M for language.
1. GrimmjowOrihime

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any character here, how sad D;

This is three short drabbles with Grimmjow/Orihime, Renji/Rukia, and Byakuya/Hisana. It's a songfic to "I will Follow You into the Dark" by Death Cab for Cutie. Rated M for language and possible suggestive themes, Grimmjow has bad manners.

--

_Love of mine,_

_Someday you will die_

_But I'll be close behind_

_I'll follow you into the dark_

This woman is so damn annoying! I have to sit here with her _everyday_, for hours on end…AND SHE NEVER GETS ANGRY! "Hey woman, don't you get a little upset for being stuck in here." Just trying to set off some kind of damn button other than fucking calamity- that makes me want to drive my head through a wall. She looked up at me, nothing. "I'm not angry. I did this to protect my friends." How stupid can she be!? But spending everyday with her makes me feel…warm.

_No blinding light_

_Or tunnels to gates of white_

_Just our hands clasped so tight_

_Waiting for the hint of a spark_

"Why doesn't this place have a sun Grimmjow?" Another stupid, irrelevent question.

"Because there isn't one!"

"Why?" She stood and looked out the window, the moon casting shadows in her unbreaking, annoying, pretty, grey eyes. I grumbled and stood next to her.

"Listen." I said with a snarl on my face. "This ain't heaven. There's not gonna be angels and magic horns."

She caught me by surprise when she took my hand. She looked up at me with a small smile. She's so stupid to be this understanding.

_If heaven and hell decide_

_that they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate teh no's on their vacancy sign_

_If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks_

_I'll follow you into the dark._

Something beside that annoying fucking peace. She's bawling her eyes out on the couch, over her friends. Got it pisses me off. She's not sad for being locked in here. She's sad because her friends are tryign to save her. What the fuck!? She jerked her head up from the pillow, a scowl on her face. "Why can't they just stop!? That thing Aizen took from Rukia! If it's so special then go into space and make someplace new! Leave everyone alone!"

I couldn't help but grin. She looked cute when she scowled. She gave a weird flail ont he couch and I muffled a laugh. "And you never call me by my name!"

All that bitching. And you want me to call you by your name? What a dumb bitch. I laid behind her on the couch.

"So you don't want anyone to win...Orihime?" Resting my chin on her shoulder.

"If Soul Society wins, there's no you."

"And if Aizen wins there no you."

The shit fell right out of my face.

She looked at me with those somehow addicting eyes.

"Do you care about me Grimmjow?"

I rolled my eyes. Typical bitch move. "Yeah, yeah. Now shut up and sleep. You're to damn cute and annoying."

-fin-


	2. RenjiRukia

_Catholics school_

_Is vicious as Roman rule_

_I got my knuckles bruised_

_By a lady in black_

You lecture me all the time Rukia, behave and don't talk back. BUt you and I are street kids. We don't follow rules, no matter where we are. No one is going to talk down to you. I won't have it.

_I held my tongue_

_As she told me son_

_Fear is the heart of love_

_And I never went back_

Why did you go Rukia? To the Kuchiki clan? I wished you the best, but it broke my heart. Your brother's eyes hit me as he took you away. Then I felt fear. But I know I'll defeat him some day and take you back.

_If heaven and hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the no's on their vacancy sign_

_If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark._

Rukia, I've lost. To him. What is it going to take for me to save you. I can't die yet. You can't die yet. Not until I'm able to hold your hand as mine.

-fin-


	3. ByakuyaHisana

_You and me_

_Have seen everythign to see_

_From Bangkok to Calgary_

_And the souls of your shoes are all worn down_

_The time for sleep is now_

Hisana, we've searched everywhere for your sister. I cannot bare to see you sick with worry to the point where you can't even stand. I hold you close, your head in my neck. My hand in yours. So I know my love I know you'll sleep.

_It's nothing to cry about_

_Cuz' we'll hold each other soon_

_In the blackest of rooms_

I hate to see the tears role down your face with guilt and fear. BUt you've grown so weak from illness. But it's my turn to weep. My hand holding yours for the last time as you leave this world, and me as well. I'll never give up. I'll find her. I'll find Rukia, I promise you. My love. My wife, Hisana.

_If heaven and hell deciede_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the no's on their vacancy sign_

_If there's no one beside you _

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark._

_I'll follow you into the dark._

_-fin-_

_thank you for reading. Teruki._


End file.
